Forum:AZL Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service (SCIS)
Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service (SCIS) – keine Quelle, scheint nicht kanonisch, vgl. auch die Diskussion.--Bravomike 10:11, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen'--Klossi 10:23, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen' -- 10:25, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen' --D47h0r Talk 10:30, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *'löschen'--Tobi72 11:20, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) **'gelöscht'--Bravomike 14:32, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Inhalt der Diskussionsseite (ebenfalls gelöscht): Gibt es dafür irgend eine Quelle?--Klossi 07:34, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hört sich sehr non-canon an. -- 09:10, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::SCIS in der Memory-Beta - scheint wohl wenn überhaupt der Literatur zu entspringen, siehe „Star Trek: Corps of Engineers“. Gibt auch diverse Hinweise auf Rollenspiele o.ä. Dürfte somit Non-Canon sein. Zudem fehlt eh jegliche Quelle. --D47h0r Talk 09:33, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Nima Hossein-Boroujerdi 23:32, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Außerdem ist es einfach logisch das es eine Ermittlungsbehörde für Straftaten innerhalb der Sternenflotte gibt. (NCIS bei der US Navy und dem USMC) Sonst wäre es einfach so als würde man die SS in Ausschwitz ermitteln lassen. Daher nicht löschen! :::Zwingend ist seine Existenz jedenfalls nicht. Stattdessen wird wiederholt wird deutlich, dass der Sicherheitsdienst der Sternenflotte zumindest einen Teil der hier beschriebenen Sachen abdeckt (Ermittlungen in Strafsachen mit Bezug auf Sternenflottenmitglieder → , Ermittlungen in Verbrechen an Sternenflottenmitgliedern → , Spionageabwehr u. Gegenspionage → ; , allgemeine nachrichtendienstliche Sicherheitsbeurteilung → ). Es gibt keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass es eine weitere zusätztliche Behörde braucht, die dieselben Aufgaben zusätzlich ausführt. Außerdem wissen wir, dass die Föderation im allgemeinen mehr Wert auf zivile Organisationen als auf militärische legt. Warum sollte nicht der Föderationssicherheitsdienst auch für die Sternenflotte voll zuständig sein? :::Ein wichtigeres Argument gegen diesen Artikel ist aber allein schon, dass diese Behörde nie erwähnt wird. Wir wissen also nicht einmal, wie sie denn heißen soll. Warum muss sie „Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service (SCIS)“ heißen? Könnte sie nicht zum Beispiel auch „Starfleet Investigative Service (SIS)“ heißen (wie der NIS als Vorgänger des NCIS, der ja hier offensichtlich Vorbild war)? Oder ganz anders: „Starfleet Bureau of Investigations“ (SBI), „Starfleet Police Service“ (SPS), „Starfleet Corps of Security and Prosecution“ (SCSP)…? :::All das ist nur noch mal am Beispiel genau ausgeführt, was in unseren Kanonrichtlinien schon eindeutig steht: Wenn etwas im Kanon nicht erwähnt wird, dann ist es nicht kanonisch, und was nicht kanonisch ist, dann gehört es nicht in die Memory Alpha. :::Das SS-Beispiel, soviel möchte ich noch sagen, finde ich übrigens absolut unangemessen und unpassend. Es bringt diese Diskussion kein Stück voran und grenzt – ohne beleidigend werden zu wollen – an Trollerei. Es ist im Übrigen auch historisch vollkommen falsch. Gerade die SS hat immer sehr darauf geachtet, dass ihre Leute von niemandem sonst als ihnen selbst belangt werden; keine andere Behörde, vielleicht maximal der SD im RSHA, hatte in Auschwitz irgendwelche ‚Ermittlungsbefugnisse‘.)--Bravomike 08:38, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Wie ich auch schon letzte Nacht geschrieben habe, ist das, was für eine Person als eine logische Schlussfolgerung erscheint, nicht unbedingt auch für andere eine solche. Wir haben hier ganz klare Richtlinien, an die wir uns halten. Was nicht in Filmen oder den Serien erwähnt wird, kommt nicht in MA. So einfach ist das.--Tobi72 12:52, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Korrektur zu meinem Beitrag oben: Die ENT-Episode, in der der Sicherheitsdienst in einem Verbrechen gegen Sternenflottenangehörige ermittelt, ist natürlich --Bravomike 15:42, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC)